


Facing the Mirror

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is charged with moving the Mirror of Erised and accidentally winds up under its thrall for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Severus/Remus technically only in the mirror, but I figure it still counts. Could be read as unrequited, but not explicitly so.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!
> 
> Rating: nc-17-R The sex isn't particularly explicit because I can't seem to pull that off, but it _is_ there and kind of the central theme of the piece so not kiddies please!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings/kinks: Bestiality, rough sex, mild mind control (via the Mirror's compelling magic)**
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline: Post PoA, most likely the summer after.
> 
> Beta: This is completely and utterly unbetaed because I am a horrible, impatient person. All mistakes are mine and please feel free to point out any errors, I promise not to be offended! :D
> 
> AN: I don't even know guys. I've never written bestiality or mind control before so fair warning and this is about as close to PWP as I get. Plot is like a weed with me, it tries to grow everywhere even when I deliberately spray for it!

The trouble with wanting to move the Mirror of Erised was that like most incredibly old and powerful magical artifacts it absorbed the energy in spells cast at it just as it sapped the will of those that gazed into its depths for too long. Severus wasn’t at all surprised that he was tapped for the job; Albus was old and Hagrid, while certainly strong enough, loyal and well meaning, could not be trusted not to crush the thing.

So it fell to him. A strengthening solution later Severus was hauling the ornate mirror in deepest, darkest night to the place Albus had declared its new home. With the help of the potion it wasn’t too difficult and he had very carefully not looked at the cursed thing once. He knew very well the dangers of desire.

Unfortunately by the time he settled it into its new home the cover had slipped off the lower left corner showing a mere fragment of an image Severus knew he _must not see_ or he might not be able to make himself leave. He was only going to slide the cover back on fully, truly he was, but somehow his arm decided to disobey him and the mirror was completely unveiled instead.

The images the mirror depicted were shocking enough to drive him to his knees and there he sat, transfixed. He tried to tell himself he felt nothing but horror and disgust at the image that played before him, but he was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life at the mere sight and the tempo of his heart and the helpless hitch to his breathing told a very different story.

In the mirror was himself wearing an expression of utter rapture, on his back, with a very familiar creature fucking him. He had seen the beast often enough, twice in reality and countless times in his dreams, to recognize him anywhere, Remus Lupin in his wolf form. He half wished his other self was on his hands and knees under the monster, then he could have claimed that mirror Severus was trying to scramble _away_ from the ravaging he was clearly receiving from the wolf with the truly impressive cock plowing tirelessly into him.

But no, his image was on his back with his arms and legs wrapped shamelessly around the creature, urging him on and thrusting against him hungrily as he was fucked roughly, clearly eager for each and every sensation he could wring out of the experience. Severus watched raptly as his doppelganger moaned and physically and verbally urged on his lover, entreating the beast breathily for more, harder, deeper.

He was too lost in the images swimming before him to even touch himself, so enthralled by what he saw and ached to have for himself that he forgot what he saw wasn’t real. The world around him melted away and all that remained were the images in the mirror, that wonderful, precious mirror, and his desire for what it showed him.

Severus stared helplessly into the mirror, unable and unwilling to look away from the enraptured expression on his own face as he was energetically and enthusiastically fucked by a dirty animal. Oh Merlin, he wanted it, he wanted it so _badly_ he swore he could feel the beast thrusting into him and himself desperately grinding back against the wolf. The harder he focused on what he saw the more real it seemed, the more he allowed the mirror to guide him away from reality the better _everything_ was. Now he really _could_ feel everything he saw in the mirror and it was _glorious_.

Maybe it was part of the magic that enthralled people who looked into the Mirror’s cursed depths or maybe he merely wanted so badly that his own magic manifested to satisfy him, but what he saw in the mirror was what he felt, exactly as it appeared before him. The bliss built and built until he was sure it couldn’t possibly grow any more and yet it did until, finally, he came, completely untouched in his pants like a teenager having a wet dream.

Luckily he fell over during his orgasm, breaking eye contact with the mirror in the process. Horror filled his mind as soon as he came down from the most spectacular orgasm he could ever remember having. He didn’t want to know! He wanted to burn the memory from his mind and enshrine it in a pensive to be replayed over and over and over again.

He very carefully kept his back to the mirror as he walked to the doorway before remembering it was uncovered. He glanced back only to see mirror Lupin had shifted back and was petting and kissing his mirror self as if he was the dearest, most precious thing in all the world. He turned away sharply with tears in his eyes. Someone else could cover the damn mirror, Severus thought as he fled the room, he couldn’t resist it if he stayed any longer.

[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=serpens_fic)[ **serpens_fic**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=serpens_fic) wrote a companion piece to this [The Other Side of The Mirror](http://serpens-fic.insanejournal.com/23217.html)  



End file.
